Trick or Treat OS d'Halloween
by AyasherI
Summary: the GazettE ... Qui a dit que Ruki était un Ange ? ... un petit OS d'Halloween écrit vite fait mais j'espère que ça vous plaira


**Note de l'auteure :** Un petit OS d'Halloween en attendant la suite de mes fics. Je suis désolée pour tout ceux qui lisent é_è J'espère que ça vous plaira... et reviews please... bons comme mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir é___________è bonne lecture XP

_**Trick or Treat**_

« _-Ouaaaaaah enfin fini ! J'en peux plus !,_ fit Uruha tout en s'étirant.

_- Ouais, c'est clair…,_ renchérit Aoi.

_- Dîtes les gars… vous savez quoi ?,_ demanda Ruki les yeux brillants.

_- Non quoi ?_

_- C'est Halloween aujourd'hui !_ »

Il y eut un grand silence dans le studio. Chacun se demandait où voulait bien en venir notre petit chanteur en nous disant ça.

« _-Et ?,_ demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

_- Et bah on pourrait faire un truc !_

_- Quel genre de truc ?,_ demanda Kai.

_- Bah je sais pas moi, on pourrait commencer par aller boire un verre et ensuite aller en boîte, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait !_

_- Ce sera sans moi…,_ dis-je tout en ramassant mes affaires.

_- Oh ! Aller Rei !_

_- Non, je suis fatigué Ruki._

_- Allé Rei, juste un verre c'est rien,_ insista Uruha.

_- J'ai dit non ! Allez-y si vous voulez mais j'ai pas envie. En plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt de fêter Halloween. Quand on est gamins je dis pas mais franchement là, non merci… J'y vais. A demain._ »

Je sortis de la salle sans attendre de réponse. Je me demandais parfois quel âge ils avaient tous. Vous direz peut-être que je suis rabat joie mais vous auriez autant d'heures de sommeil en retard, vous seriez déjà dans votre lit !

Je rentrais donc directement chez moi et mettais une pizza dans le four le temps de prendre une douche. Je prenais mon temps, laissant l'eau dévaler mon corps et détendre tous les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans mes épaules. Lorsque j'eu fini, je m'habillais vite fait et allais sortir la pizza du four avant de m'installer sur mon canapé et de zapper pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à la télé. Je finis par tomber sur la rediffusion d'un concert de Luna Sea.

Quelques temps plus tard j'entendis la sonnette de mon appartement retentir. Je regardais l'heure et remarquais que le concert était fini depuis longtemps. J'avais du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Elle retentit une seconde fois. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure plutôt avancée de la nuit ? Je me levais donc en soupirant et allais ouvrir sur une tête blonde.

« _-Trick or Treat…_

_- Rukiiiii…,_ soupirais-je. »

Il pénétra dans mon appartement sans même me demander l'autorisation. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué on va dire. Il alla directement au salon et attendit que je l'y rejoigne.

« _- Bon, je pourrais savoir ce que tu viens faire chez moi à minuit ?_

_- Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure. Je voulais qu'on aille boire un verre tous ensemble._

_- Et ? Tu y es allé il me semble…_

_- T'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ? J'ai dis « tous ensembles »…_

_- J'ai entendu Ruki, et j'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiot. _

_- Apparemment si ! Si t'es pas là, on n'est pas tous ensemble !_ »

Effectivement, je n'avais pas relevé ce point. Mais cela ne m'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il était dans mon salon…

« _- Ok… et tu es là pour…_

_- Boire un verre avec toi,_ me coupa-t-il tout en me tendant une bouteille de vodka. »

Bon, je n'avais pas le choix apparemment. Et puis après tout… si ça lui faisait plaisir. Je soupirais et l'invitais à s'asseoir pendant de je partais chercher deux verres pour boire. Quand je revins, il avait quitté sa veste et s'était assis nonchalamment dans le canapé. Une pose plutôt aguicheuse qui plus est. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre légèrement quand nos regards se croisèrent mais je mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue…

Je posais les deux verres sur la table basse et m'assis à côté de lui pour servir. Je lui tendis son verre et remarquais qu'il s'était rapproché. J'attrapais le mien et le bu d'une traite ce qui fit sourire Ruki.

« _- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas boire, tu fais ça bien_, me dit-il en souriant. »

Je ne répondis rien et l'observais boire le sien à petites gorgées. Il plongeait parfois ses yeux dans les mien et il me semblait que ceux-ci brûlaient d'un feu mystérieux que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer.

Cependant, ce détail s'estompa bientôt de mes pensées au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait. Au fil des verres, la conversation s'était faîtes plus animée, les sujets plus idiots les uns que les autres… ou plus chauds. Nos regards se faisaient plus langoureux sans même que nous nous en apercevions et bientôt une bouteille de mon propre bar fut entamée.

J'étais totalement avachi dans le canapé quand Ruki se leva - pas forcément très stable - et se plaça face à moi. Je levais lentement mes yeux vers son visage, m'attardant sur les courbes de son corps qui me paraissaient soudain très intéressantes. Je me sentis rougir à mes pensées. J'avais l'impression que la température de la pièce avait sensiblement augmentée depuis qu'il était debout et m'observait, un sourire en coin.

« - _Dis Reita… Ca te dirait un petit strip-tease…_ »

Je me sentis anormalement réagir à sa phrase. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de... enfin… surtout pour un de mes amis, qui plus est un homme. Je n'étais pas homophobe, loin de là, mon meilleur ami étant bi. Mais je me savais hétéro. Alors pourquoi…

Ruki sourit un peu plus et commença à se déhancher lentement en passant ses mains sur son corps, les remontant dans son cou et basculant la tête en arrière, ses lèvres entrouvertes sensuellement sur un souffle presque imperceptible… Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de masquer mon trouble, ce qui n'était pas forcément facile. Je me redressais alors et tentais de détournais mes yeux du spectacle que m'offrait mon chanteur… Mais il m'en empêcha. Il s'approcha de moi et me fit relever la tête avant de s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses. L'alcool aidant, ma température augmenta encore d'un cran et mon cœur rata un battement. Il rapprocha encore son corps du mien et je me tendis un peu plus. Si jamais il découvrait mon « petit problème » c'était foutu… Il commença à bouger lentement au dessus de moi, puis ôta finalement son t-shirt. Il approcha son visage du mien et fit glisser ses lèvres vers mon oreille.

« _- Trick or Treat…,_ murmura-t-il sensuellement.

- _Je… Ruki… j'ai rien…,_ bégayais-je. »

Je pris conscience de sa main qui se baladait sur mon torse et qui descendait lentement, dangereusement.

« _- Hmm… Reita… je suis sur que tu dois bien avoir une… friandise… cachée par là…_ »

Il se laissa lentement glisser de mes genoux pour s'agenouiller entre mes jambes.

« _- Ru… Ruki… qu'est-ce que… tu fais… ? _

_- Trick or Treat Reita…_ »

Il dégrafa lentement mon pantalon avant de caresser mon sexe à travers mon boxer. Un hoquet de surprise s'étrangla dans ma gorge, vite suivi d'un gémissement quand ses lèvres se posèrent dessus. Il finit par sortir mon sexe de son carcan et je perdis vite la notion des choses quand son souffle chaud l'effleura. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de mon érection et je basculais la tête en arrière, crispant mes doigts sur la couverture qui trainait sur le canapé. Il prenait un malin plaisir à me torturait. Je glissais mes doigts dans sa chevelure dorée. Il comprit ma demande implicite et ses lèvres entourèrent enfin mon sexe plus que tendu. Un râle rauque s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres tandis que sa langue s'enroulait autour de ma verge et la caressait de haut en bas. Il entama de lents va et viens, ses lèvres resserrant sa prise à la base de mon sexe. Mais entre sa douce torture et l'attente, je savais qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour venir. J'agrippais alors doucement ses cheveux et appuyait légèrement sur sa tête, caressant sans vraiment en avoir conscience son cou du bout des doigts. Il accéléra la cadence, ses mains passant sur mes cuisses et remontant jusque sous mon t-shirt pour titiller mes deux boutons de chair. Une vague de chaleur me traversa et tout mon corps se contracta quand j'atteignis l'orgasme.

Ruki se redressa lentement et revint s'installer sur mes cuisses en se léchant les lèvres. Il se pencha sur moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ma main vint se placer d'elle-même dans son cou et l'attira à moi pour un baiser langoureux qui se fit plus fougueux à mesure que nos langues se livraient à cette douce bataille. Il finit par m'ôter mon t-shirt et revint caresser mes clavicules, déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps et ravivant le désir au creux de mes reins. Il le sentit sans doute car un sourire se dessina dans son baiser. Je passais mes mains sur ses cuisses et le fit lentement basculer avant de le plaquer au sol. Je mis fin au baiser et le regarda, le souffle erratique.

« - _Trick or Treat Ruki ?_ »

Il me sourit et m'attira brusquement à lui pour m'entraîner dans un baiser passionné suivit de douces caresses et de gémissements mués en râles puis en cris de jouissance… Et depuis cette nuit, j'attends toujours Halloween avec impatience. Je sais qu'à minuit, un petit démon viendra sonner à ma porte…

_OWARI_


End file.
